The package
by Lanber
Summary: A splinter group of the Red Ribbon army discovers an indestructible metal. Will the might of Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe's be enough to stop the menace?


ooooooooooooo

**The package**

By Bastich

ooooooooooooo

_Author's note: I don't own Dargon Ball Z, all rights reserved to the owners. This story, however, is property of the author._

_Thanks to Nydia for beta reading. Thanks to Timlight for the encouragement. _

_This story, my second fanfic, had been sleeping in my hard drive for about 3 years. It's about time that I publish it here. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. _

_This story happened before the Cell saga, by the way. _

oooooo

"Ka-me-ha-me-waaaaaaaavvvvvveeeee!"

A large Ball of pure ki went off the open palm of Krillin, rivaling the light even of the summer sun. The ball directly hit the center of a large rock as it made a thunderous explosion sending debris wildly at every direction.

Krillin heard someone applauding behind him, he turned around in a fighting stance and lunged forward at the source of the sound...and then he stopped.

"Oh it's you Gohan, have you been watching me train? Bro, you are getting good at hiding your ki, I didn't even feel you coming!"

"You are giving me way too much credit Krillin, you are not so bad yourself. You've vastly improved, take your kamehameha technique for example, it is getting stronger," Gohan smiled at Krillin. "But you need to practice more if you want your technique to be as powerful as my father's."

"Bro, you and your father are Sai-jins, I'm just human or did you forget that?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten Krillin, but it's just not about the race, it's the individuals own determination to find excellence within himself." Gohan answered as he looked at the faraway, blue-colored mountains.

Krillin laughed so loud his face grew red. "Boy, for a little twerp you sound like an old man. Come to think of it, you sound just like Piccolo." Krillin said between laughs.

Gohan began laughing as well.

"Oh bro, look at the time," Krillin said as he surveyed the sun. "We better hurry to Kame house before Oolong eats all our dinner."

Krillin blasted off and Gohan followed him up the sky towards Kame house.

When they reached Kame house they found it as crazy as ever. Oolong was rummaging in his panty collection box, he was muttering about a magical black bikini. Master Roshi, though bleary eyed, was watching the Playboy channel. Yamcha, Tien and the others weren't there, they left a message on the front door saying they went away to the mainland to watch a ball game.

"Hey master Roshi, what's for dinner?" asked Krillin

Master Roshi didn't reply because he was watching his favorite sexy star posing by a beach. Gohan asked Oolong, but he found him incoherent as well.

"Krillin, we better go to the kitchen and find out for ourselves." Gohan suggested.

The two went into the kitchen and found out that nobody cooked anything.

"Oh brother," sighed Gohan. "We better order pizza or something, if my mom finds out that I'm not eating here she will surely cut my vacation short."

"Okay, let's call in now." Krillin consented while scratching his bald head.

But before they could call for pizza, they heard a loud annoying knock in the front door of the Kame house. Gohan opened the door halfway wondering who it was, he didn't feel any strong ki emanating from the door so he thought it was safe.

"Can I come in, Gohan?" asked a long haired, heavy-set guy in a striped, orange gi with a katana sheathed by his hips.

Gohan opened the door. "Sure, Yajirobe. What's happening?"

"Hey baldy," Yajirobe nodded at the approaching Krillin. "Where the hell is Tien and Yamcha?"

Krillin patted Yajirobe's round tummy. "They're probably watching the big ball game in town tonight. What brings you here, bro?" asked Krillin.

Yajirobe looked at Master Roshi and the loud T.V. and went across the room and turned off the T.V. Master Roshi was watching.

"What the..!" Roshi yelled

The dirty old master gave Yajirobe a flying kick to the face and yelled at the three to get out of the house. The old master complained about some people who can't seem to mind their own business while others were watching their favorite show. The three hurried outside to avoid Master Roshi's whining.

"Bro, so what is it you want to talk to us about?" Krillin asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok," Yajirobe resigned. "You see I took this package from one of Master Karin's acquaintances. As I was hovering above the city a large gust of wind blew by my hovercraft and shook it like hell. I hadn't noticed at first but I might have dropped the package near sector 5. That's why I was asking for Tien and Yamcha, guess you two would do."

"That'll be cool, bro! We really need to go out sometimes anyway," Krillin said heartily. "What do you think, Gohan?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. My mom will kill us both if she knew..."

"Oh please, Gohan! Sector 5 is a tough neighborhood, I can't go there alone!" Yajirobe pleaded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..."

Yajirobe didn't let Gohan finish his reply as he pushed the two inside his small Capsule Corp. hovercraft, which was parked near the shore not far from the Kame house.

"We better hurry up, Karin will be pissed if I make him wait too long."

Yajirobe squeezed his bulk in the driver's seat, seated next to him in the convertible was Krillin, while Gohan sat at the back. Yajirobe fired up the hovercraft and floored the accelerator sending them zinging over the water.

Fifteen minutes later they were hovering on a fly-over that will bring them to sector 5. Gohan and Krillin weren't able to appreciate all of the city's landscape because Yajirobe was driving too fast to actually admire anything.

The sky was getting darker when the three parked outside of sector 5. Krillin suggested they walk the rest of the way to avoid being too conspicuous. Sector 5 was indeed a bad neighborhood, it's more like a town consisting of dilapidated buildings and makeshift huts with rubber tires for roofs, and a combination of rusted slabs of metal and old ply-woods for walls. The few people who were strolling the night were dressed in rags and regarded the three strangers with apprehension.

Gohan felt bad for the people that occupy these places, he felt a need to help them. "This is awful you guys. I can't believe that there will be people who could live like this."

"Who cares, man!" Yajirobe exclaimed. "This is not good, how can we find Karin's package in this place?"

Krillin was checking out a lone sidewalk vendor, his stuff was lying on top of a tattered cloth. The vendor's bent body was dressed in rags, his dirty face was cowled. The vendor was about to pack up but then saw the short, bald martial artist walk towards him. Krillin checked out the vendor's stuff and saw something which piqued his interest.

"Hey, Yajirobe does the package of Karin come in a nice purple box?"

"Yeah, how the hell did you..."

Yajirobe and Gohan ran towards Krillin and the vendor to examine the stuff.

"That's it, guys, that's the package!" Yajirobe cried as he went to grab the object. Unfortunately for him the old vendor was faster on getting the box.

"A hundred bucks for that." said the vendor hoarsely.

"Um...dudes, do any of you have money?" Yajirobe stammered. From the look of the faces of his two companions the answer would be no.

The vendor started to pack his things again including Karin's package. "Look, it's late, I really have to go, this place is not safe anymore, especially at night." the old man uttered, his voice hoarser than ever.

Suddenly a thunderous sound of engines blasted into the foursome's ears.

"They're here..." the vendor cried as he scampered with his stuff towards the opposite direction of the sound.

Yajirobe ran after the vendor. "Hey wait, you old fart!"

Gohan and Krillin's attention however were on the three huge trucks which parked before them. The duo immediately identified the colors and insignias of the trucks as the Red Ribbon army. Gohan's body stiffened when out of the truck stormed out heavily armed troops wearing a combination of orange and white coveralls. A tall man in a black suit came out of the front seat of the first truck and directed operations for the troopers.

"Move out!" the man in the black suit ordered.

With that order the troopers systematically broke into the makeshift houses and carried away mostly healthy males, those who fought back were introduced to the butt of the troopers' rifles. The leader scanned the area and pointed at Gohan and Krillin. Three troopers nodded at their leader's behest and went into the direction of the two. Gohan looked at the troopers going after them, and stood in his usual fighting stance.

Krillin shook his head. "Stand down, Gohan, we might be unto something here." Krillin placed his two hands behind his head and winked at Gohan to do the same. The little Sai-jin boy imitated his friend, he realized that Krillin wants to be captured for them to know where the people were being taken.

They were immediately pushed inside one of the trucks, by now it was full of people, male children mostly, some were even younger than Gohan. Gohan decided to go limp so as not to hurt the people around him, he observed that Krillin was doing the same thing.

Slowly the truck's door went down. Gohan noticed that the truck had no windows and that the only air available to them are from the small slits that lined up the door of the truck. The little Sai-jin remembered reading about concentration camps similar to this during the time of Hitler, he thought this was inhuman and it enraged him. The little boy looked at Krillin, his friend was surveying the truck; his face red with suppressed anger, yet the glint in his eyes told Gohan to be patient. They will have their chance for pay back later.

Gohan listened to the loud motor starting, everyone inside the back of the truck covered their ears except him and Krillin who was, like him, trying to be tough, although they were both flinching at the roar of the behemoth engine.

Gohan can see from the expression on Krillin's face that he is boiling mad as well. Like him, Krillin didn't like the Red Ribbon army as much as Dr. Gero, its founder, didn't like his father, Goku. He knew that Gero was destroyed by Goku years ago, he surmised that these soldiers were maybe just a small faction of R.R. that are still loyal to the mad scientist. He thought maybe they were up to there dumb 'conquer the world' thing again.

The truck started to move, slowly at first but with its powerful engine it accelerated steadily. All of them had no idea what doom they would face at the end of this trip.

oooooo

"Heeeeeeyyyyy! You old piece 'a shit! Come back with my package!" Yajirobe yelled at the receding back of the vendor.

Yajirobe was bothered, not because he left his two friends behind minutes ago, that was far from his mind, he was bothered because of the speed at which the old vendor was going. He definitely is a heavy guy but Yajirobe prides himself for being a formidable martial-artist, he was no wimp, so why was he eating the dust of this old man?

"He's lucky he knows the terrain..." Yajirobe said to himself.

Yajirobe noticed that the old vendor knows the terrain very well even in the dark. There was not a moment when Yajirobe would not stumble upon a garbage can or hit his head on some loose board inside the dark alleys of Sector 5. But Yajirobe will not give up this race easily, Karin promised him a hefty meal if he delivered the package, and he would not lose that meal to some fleet-footed, old vendor. With this thought Yajirobe became more determined and added more speed to his heavy legs.

oooooo

It should have felt like a long ride, but it didn't. Gohan calculated that it couldn't have been less than ten minutes when they felt the truck stopped and its engine died down.

Gohan and Krillin locked eyeballs for the first time. Gohan nodded when Krillin motioned for him to be more patient as two Red Ribbon troopers forced them out at gun point.

This has been what he and Krillin had been waiting for, a real training, though he knows that these mooks in front of him aren't even a match for Yajirobe. He's not cocky though, he knows that even if these goons were working independently of Dr. Gero, they can't grow spines overnight without some heavy artillery to back them up.

"Whoa, look at this!" Gohan whispered to Krillin. What he and the rest saw was a big crater. It almost looked like a small valley. In the center stands a small factory with a smokestack on the roof. From a little distance opposite the factory is a big cave where Gohan, Krillin and the rest can see miners going in and out with heavy loads. There were trucks similar to what brought the people there, they were presently hauling their load to the factory. Gohan realized the miners were all dressed in rags just like most of the new people brought here. The miners were tightly monitored by heavily armed troopers with the same, familiar Red Ribbon colors.

"No talking!" The guard nearest to Gohan yelled at him and brought the butt of his rifle on Gohan's face.

"Awww!" Gohan cried as he glowered at the guard.

"What are 'ya looking at boy? 'Ya think 'ya can take me?" The guard mocked Gohan. The small Sai-jin just shrugged and clutched his face. The blow didn't really hurt him, he just covered his face to hide a small grin-his mother could've hurt him more than this guy could.

"Hey, you bastard! Take on somebody your own size!" one prisoner shouted at the guard who hit Gohan. To him, Gohan was just any other child.

"Oh, really." The guard walked menacingly at the ragged prisoner. The prisoner was a thin, young man. He stared defiantly at the approaching guard.

The other troopers gathered around the guard and the thin prisoner, they were shouting encouragement at the nasty guard. The guard gave his hand gun to a trooper then quickly pounced at the prisoner and started punching him. The prisoner blocked the guard's punches, but he failed to see an oncoming kick to the mid-section. The ragged prisoner let out air off his lungs with a 'whoosing' sound. Apparently this was all he could take as he dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. The guard wasn't satisfied with this and kept on kicking the man's ribs to the delight of the jeering troopers.

The guard was about to kick the malnourished prisoner on the chest again when to the surprise of all, a roaring snap sent him flying hitting the ground with a meaty thud. The troopers were shouting, what the hell was that? What they saw was Gohan in the place of their comrade, checking out the injured prisoner.

The guard struggled to get on his feet. "W-what the hell was that?" He stammered dumbfounded.

When Gohan was sure that the fallen prisoner was okay and attended to by the other prisoners, he focused his attention on the guard.

"So it was you, runt. You'll pay for that!" The guard charged at Gohan but the boy was no longer there. "What the..."

Gohan didn't let the guard finish his sentence as he kicked the guard on the mid-section, which was so fast only Krillin can see it. Everyone let out gasps of surprise when the mean guard crashed on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain, and on top of him was the triumphant form of Gohan. The troopers and the prisoners had that puzzled look in their faces, how can a child take down a trained guard so easily?

Krillin realized it was time for him to gather the prisoners to a safer distance. He knows that Gohan can take care of himself, for now. "Lets move away from here guys." He whispered to the prisoners.

The prisoners followed Krillin towards the truck which was 20 feet away from Gohan and the troopers. The other troopers' attention were away from them and was concentrated on Gohan.

Krillin heard the troopers shout 'get the kid!' as they surrounded Gohan. He smiled when the troopers flew in different directions when Gohan spun around.

"Gohan will be stronger than any of us when he grows up." he thought to himself.

Krillin's thought was interrupted when he heard a very authoritative voice shout at the guards, "Stop this racket!"

oooooo

Yajirobe has got the old vendor where he wants him-in the open field where there are no obstacles. Step-by-step Yajirobe's getting closer to the old beggar.

The vendor suddenly stopped just as suddenly as he started running. Yajirobe was still at full speed behind him, the heavy martial-artist almost stumbled on top of the vendor.

"What's the big idea!" Yajirobe yelled at the vendor.

"You were following me?" The vendor eyed Yajirobe suspiciously.

"Of course I was following you, you have my package!"

"Oh, the long, purple, rectangular box. It's still a hundred bucks, friend." the old man said.

"You know that your friends had been taken by some nasties." the beggar informed Yajirobe.

"Don't worry about them, they can take care of themselves. Anyway, can we make a bargain or something, my katana for the package?" Yajirobe asked.

"You don't understand sonny-boy, those nasties who got your friends are from the Red Ribbon army. They're a bunch of really ruthless terrorists."

"No, you crappy old fool, you are the one who doesn't understand. THAT-PACKAGE-IS-MINE!" Yajirobe yelled at the vendor.

"Look, stupid, your katana is worthless to me. A hundred bucks or nothing!" The old man yelled back.

"Oh, dammit! Ok! Ok! Come with me, I'll give you a bargain you won't resist."

Yajirobe pushed the reluctant, old vendor outside the boundaries of sector 5 to the place where they parked the hovercraft.

oooooo

The voice belonged to the tall, authoritative man, in the black suit. His hands were folded on his chest as he looked at the folly of his troopers. Behind him were two men, each inside 20 feet of armored, robotic steel. Krillin wiped some sweat off his forehead, a look of worry creased the forehead of his nose-less face as he looked at the armored men behind the man in the black suit.

"Get out of the way you bungling fools! Let my elite team take care of that brat." The tall man ordered. "Ok men, show them your power. Make an example out of that kid."

By now everybody was watching from a distance, even the other guards and miners stopped their work and mingled with Krillin and the new batch of prisoners.

Krillin saw them coming and asked one of the miners what they were doing in this place. The miner told Krillin that they were themselves prisoners who were forced to mine a new kind of metal that is said to be indestructible.

Krillin shifted his attention from the miners to Gohan. The child had his fist up in a karate stance. Anger was evident from the expression on his face.

Krillin studied the metal armors closely. The left hand of the suits were equipped with rocket cannons. The suits looked really compact and hard, and if what the miner said was true about the indestructibility of the metals they were mining, then he and Gohan will have a problem with these two mobile suits.

The armors moved towards Gohan and slowly aimed their rocket blasters at the boy. When they fired, Gohan jumped up, out of the way of the projectile. The blast left a big hole from where Gohan was standing.

Gohan stayed suspended in the sky for a few seconds as his whole body glowed red, a sign that he was powering up. Then faster than any normal eye can follow, Gohan charged at one of the machines. Gohan kicked with all his power on what was supposed to be the metallic chest of the machine. The attack produced nothing more than a loud, metallic clang. Gohan landed a few feet away from the machines, pondering his next attack.

"Use your wired reflexes, he's too fast for you." The tall man ordered.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the pilots of the mobile suits replied.

Krillin thought it was time for him to step in. In a single bound he was with Gohan in his own fighting stance.

"We may have a problem with these machines, Gohan. Their hides are supposed to be tougher than ordinary steel." Krillin said, not taking his eyes off the machines.

"I'll try a ki blast!" Gohan yelled. "Haiiiiii!"

Gohan straightened his palms to face the metal machines as yellow energy came out of his palm towards one of the walking metals. It was a direct hit, the machine was too slow to dodge. A large explosion rocked the valley and a large cloud of smoke enveloped the place where the machine stood.

oooooo

Yajirobe felt that the vendor was asking too much for a silly package, but he was not about to lose a hefty meal because of some beggar.

"Here, come in," Yajirobe ushered the old man to get into his car.

"Where in blazes are we going?" coughed the old beggar.

"I'm taking you somewhere where I can pay for my package, you old fart!"

Yajirobe closed the doors and started his car. He immediately slammed the accelerator, he thought that maybe if he followed the treads of the truck, he can make Krillin and Gohan pay for the package, or maybe he can sell the two to the beggar. Yajirobe salivated, he'd do anything to get that meal Karin promised.

"Hey are we going to follow those trucks?" asked the beggar. "If we are, I'm outta here!"

"Relax old man, my friends are pretty powerful people, they'd have taken care of everything by now."

The old fellow seemed to have been comforted from the confident reassurance of the fat Yajirobe. He sat silently beside the overweight samurai, chewing on his thumb to make himself at home and relaxed. A smile formed on his wrinkled lips-he's gonna get a hundred smackers from this guy tonight, no matter what.

oooooo

Gohan was surprised that the mobile suit was still standing after his blast. The metal armor he blasted fired a rocket at him. The rocket was going at an incredible speed but Gohan dodged it easily. The little Sai-jin concentrated to let his ki burst out of his palm again, the rocket exploded into harmless pieces when it was hit dead-on by the energy blast.

Gohan looked at Krillin's worried face. Gohan knew that he's worried because not many things in this world can withstand the kind of energy blast that he poured on the mobile suit.

"Switch your blasters to laser, you fools! They'll have a hard time dodging that!" ordered the man in black.

Krillin powered-up and fired his own version of an energy blast aimed to the ground where the suits were standing. The earth crumbled, swallowing the two metal suits. "That will buy us a little time, Gohan, you need to power-up to super Sai-jin!" Krillin yelled.

The child nodded to Krillin. Soon he glowed of bright yellow, his forehead was sweating and his face was fixed in an expression of deep concentration.

Gohan's hair was slowly standing up while turning light-yellow. His eyes was transforming from color black to a greenish glow.

The yellow aura around Gohan started to glow stronger, blinding anyone looking at him, until the rays died down, revealing a fiercer looking Gohan with spiky, yellow hair and green eyes.

The earth trembled for a while, and a blast of light exploded from out of the deep hole the machines fell from. The metal monsters were climbing up the hole using retro rockets attached behind their backs.

Gohan tensed his muscles releasing a barrage of energy blasts on the metal suits in the process. Yellow balls of energy enveloped the graying sky as most of the spherical ki hits the large mobile suits.

Krillin observed that the ki blasts of Gohan were exploding on the steel armors, yet the metal does not seem to get dented, not even scratched. He's no fool, he knows that they are in for it, so he lunged at one of the machines to study the alloy.

He gave the metal monster a flurry of kicks on the head. The loud clanging made the guards and the prisoners cover their ears. The metallic noises were suddenly drowned by a laser burst fired by the machine at Krillin.

Krillin was thrown off the ground by the impact of the laser canon blast. He landed roughly on the hard earth, his body crumpled on the ground.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he flew towards his father's best friend.

Gohan turned Krillin's body and saw a large hole on the chest area of his gi. The little Sai-jin looked at Krillin's face, he was grimacing in pain but none the worse for wear. Gohan knew that without Krillin's protective aura and years of combat experience, the shot could've been life threatening.

"Aaagh!" Gohan yelped when his back was hit by a laser burst from one of the machines.

"Damn!" Krillin yelled as he held Gohan. He straightened one of his palms to release his ki, but instead of a blast, he let out a series of blinding lights toward the ocular sensors of the machines. In spite of his blinding blast, the two behemoths still fired a volley of laser burst at the them.

Gohan recovered from his injuries just in time, as he and Krillin flew in different directions to dodge the laser fire. Years of training taught them that bunching up will only make them a bigger target.

"Damn it! The sensors of the pilots must have been polarized or something. Is there no weakness to these walking garbage cans?" Krillin yelled to Gohan.

"There's got to be a weakness, Krillin. Try to go to the factory, see how these metals are processed. Maybe you can get some information there!" Gohan yelled back.

Squinting his eyes, Krillin looked at the factory, but the building was slowly going down the ground. "It must be a failsafe, when there's a breach, the factory would go down to protect itself from intruders." Krillin thought.

He's not going anywhere anyway, because the machines laser barrage were impeding his mobility. "Looks like we're on our own, kid." He said to Gohan.

They have big problems now as the guards were also firing their laser hand guns on them. Fortunately, the hand guns were not nearly as powerful as the laser canons, so they can just protect themselves with their auras.

Both fighters were thinking of ways to beat the machines, but they can't seem to think of any way. The fact that the machines were firing rapid rounds of laser on them was not helping either.

Suddenly they heard shouts from the guards. Looking at the direction of the noise, the two saw a Capsule Corp. convertible hovercraft going straight for one of the metal machines. Before the hovercraft hit the machine, a fat guy carrying an old man jumped out of the vehicle. An explosion ensued as the machine hit by the car soared off the ground hitting the other walking machine.

"That was scary as shit, guys!" Exclaimed the fat guy.

"Yajirobe!" yelled the two fighters.

"No time for that, guys, look the robots are already standing up." Yajirobe pointed out.

The two fighters focused their eyes on the machines.

Gohan was worried sick, he glanced at Krillin who was looking at the behemoths and saw a glint in his eyes.

"Gohan, listen to me. We'll go at each of the machines, then we push them together as hard as we can." The older fighter explained.

Gohan dodged a laser burst. "But what good will that do, the metals are indestructible?"

"Um, I have a hunch, Gohan, that's my plan!" Krillin firmly ordered.

Positioning himself opposite of Krillin, Gohan flew with lighting fast precision besides one of the machines. Krillin also did the same thing. Together they pushed the machines with as much muscle as they can towards each other

A cacophony of cracks and snaps thundered on the valley as the two metal machines' frames chap from the impact with the same alloy. The pilots of the suits ejected just in time before the machines exploded.

"They splintered like diamond cutting diamond! Krillin, you're a genius!" Gohan cried.

The guards who were firing at them started running away, but their exit was quickly stopped by a mob of angry prisoners. Their hand guns were useless against the sheer number of the prisoners who were no longer intimidated.

"Hey, where's the guy in the black suit?" asked Krillin.

As if on cue, the boss of the Red Ribbon splinter group dropped from the sky, landing in front of Krillin. "This trash was running away when you crashed the suits." said Yajirobe.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you everything that's in here." the man pleaded.

"Tie them up and call the cops!" Krillin ordered the prisoners.

Gohan approached Krillin. "How did you know that the metals will split like diamond?"

Krillin smiled, he's proud that he can teach the more powerful Gohan a thing or two. "When Yajirobe's car exploded, the impact sent the machine flying into the other machine. I saw that the part of the mech that was hit by the car had no dents or cracks, but both mobile suits displayed some damage where they hit each other."

Gohan smiled and gave Krillin a meaty high five.

"Ah, guys, before you forget why we're here, please hear me out," Yajirobe interjected. "I need a hundred bucks to get Karin's package off of the old beggar...Hey! Where the hell is that old fart?"

The three of them stood in fighting stance when a Red Ribbon truck stopped in front of them.

"Hey, fatso! This truck is more than enough payment for the package. Here." The old beggar dropped the package at Yajirobe's feet, and drove off with the rest of the trucks driven by other prisoners who were shouting thanks to the three.

"You guys are useless. Good thing I got this shit for free," Yajirobe sighed.

"C'mon guys let's get to the car...oh, wait, the car was totaled...guys..." Yajirobe looked around and all he saw was debris and smoke.

"Guys, come back. Guys, don't leave me here. You pieces of shit, I saved you, comeback!"

The two martial artists were already flying too far away into the dark, night sky to hear Yajirobe.

"Shit! I hope the cops come soon, I'm hungry."

**(THE END)**


End file.
